Orthosis devices are routinely worn by a wearer to modify, support, align, prevent, replace, or correct bodily deformities/injuries or to improve or assist the functions of body structures of the neuromuscular and skeletal systems. Typically the orthosis is applied to the outside of the body. The orthosis can align the body and the limbs or effect motion by assisting, resisting, blocking, or unloading the body weight.
Not all orthosis devices, however, fit each individual patient perfectly. In fact, some orthoses are prone, upon movement of the body or limb, to slide out of place. For example, walking may cause a knee brace or elbow brace to slip or slide.